Family stories Sans x Gaster
by Emmanu2004
Summary: Écoutez-moi, c'est pas ma faute, les gens. J'en suis désolée. Yaoi / Undertale / Sanster / Sans x Gaster / Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Aaaaarggggh, tirez-moi une balle dans la tête, vite !**

 **Je vous hais ! JE VOUS HAIS TOUS ! PUTAIIIIN !**

 **...**

 **Après une petite visite à domicile de mon psychiatre pour s'assurer que**

 **j'avais bien pris mes médocs et après que j'ai engueulé les gens dans**

 **ma tête, je suis désormais à peu près calme pour vous faire l'intro de cette fic qui portera sur DE**

 **L'INCESTE BORDEL DE MERDE-**

 **...**

 **Bref je vous invite à vous préparer psychologiquement (et physiquement pour certains**

 **d'entre vous, bande de pervers) parce-que là on a du lourd. Et un titre en**

 **anglais, parce-que si on peut faire des titres putaclics sur Youtube, on**

 **peut en faire ici aussi. J'essayerai de pas trop accentuer le côté "père**

 **et fils" pour que les plus sensibles d'entre vous sur ce sujet puisse**

 **se branler en paix.**

 **Et puis bon, cherchez pas le scénario, il s'est barré avec ma santé mentale.**

 ** _LET'S ROCK, baby !_**

* * *

Family stories

La pièce était très différente de celle dans laquelle il s'était endormi. Il jeta un coup d'oeil circulaire autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus le canapé. Ni la télé d'ailleurs, ni la chaussette sale, le caillou, la table...

Ce n'était pas son salon.

D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas un salon tout court. Ou alors le plus glauque qu'on puisse imaginer. Qui aimerait s'assoir tranquillement sur un des petits tabourets en plastiques pour lire le plus calmement du monde l'un des nombreux livres qui ornaient les étagères et portant la plupart sur les sciences ? Qui irait volontairement s'allonger sur l'espèce de siège sur lequel se trouvait Sans et jouer à FlappyTale sur son téléphone ?

Le petit squelette se redressa.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce que...

Il sursauta. Il avait voulu se masser le crâne mais ses poignets étaient retenus par une sorte de câble qui semblait s'enfoncer dans ses os. En les découvrant, Sans poussa un petit cri et se débattit, essayant de se débarrasser ce ces foutus tubes. Il remarqua que d'autres étaient connectés à son âme, les câbles passant entre les os de sa cage thoracique.

\- Putain !

Il sauta de la chaise au dossier penché et arracha d'un seul geste les fils de diverses épaisseurs. Il n'avait plus sa tenue habituelle. Sa veste bleue et son short noir avaient été remplacés par un T-Shirt gris foncé et un pantalon ample un petit peu trop grand pour lui. Paniqué, il chercha un repère du regard, quelque chose de rassurant à quoi se raccrocher. Il n'y avait rien.

Il regardait autour de lui d'un air désespéré.

\- J... Je dois sortir d'ici...

Partir, d'accord, mais par où ? Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller et comment. Il ne voyait aucune porte autour de lui, seulement des tonnes de livres, de fioles et d'instruments divers à l'allure inquiétante. Sans frissonna et déglutit.

\- Une sortie... Il doit bien y avoir une sortie...

Il avait quitté la pièce dans laquelle il s'était réveillé et arpentait désormais des couloirs sombres d'un pas précipité. Chaque endroit se ressemblait et il fut bientôt incapable de se situer par rapport à la salle d'origine. Terrifié, il se mit à courir, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à où il tournait. Il se prenait des coins de murs dans les épaules, serrait les dents et continuait. Il se prenait les pieds dans les bas de son pantalon et trébuchait.

Au bout d'un moment de course effrénée, il arriva sur un cul-de-sac. Haletant, il s'approcha du mur lisse, posa sa main dessus. Il se sentait si fatigué et si faible. Il appuya son front contre le mur et sa main glissa, puis tout son corps. Il se sentit tomber et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même.

...

\- Ghh... Qu'est-ce que... Waah !

Le petit squelette s'était brusquement redressé. Il était en sueur et ses doigts étaient crispés sur le tissu du canapé moelleux.

... Un canapé ? Il tapota le coussin d'un air incrédule. Oui. Un canapé, semblable au sien. Pendant un instant, il se crut de retour à la maison, que ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar et que Papyrus allait surgir de la cuisine en l'engueulant parce-qu'il s'était endormi au lieu de l'aider à préparer le repas.

Mais non. Ce n'était pas chez lui. Le canapé était d'un vert beaucoup trop foncé, et le reste de la pièce était très différent de son salon.

\- Oh. Tu es réveillé.

\- AAAH ! J... Je...

Sans leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il avait une voix étrange, comme tremblotante, même si elle était assurée. Les yeux du petit squelette s'écarquillèrent.

\- Uh... Je... Je suis où ? Q... Qui es-tu ?

Le monstre eut un étrange sourire.

\- Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi, Sans ?

L'attention du squelette était attirée par l'oeil droit du personnage. La paupière de ce dernier tressautait sans cesse et sa pupille n'apparaissait que par à-coups.

\- N... Non... Je... te connais ?

\- Mmh... En quelque sorte.

Sans n'aimait pas le regard que le monstre posait sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'être subitement devenu un morceau de viande devant un fauve affamé.

\- Je suis le docteur W.D Gaster, fit la créature d'un ton calme. Je suis le scientifique royal.

Le petit squelette ne put s'empêcher de rebondir.

\- Non. Alphys est l'actuelle scientifique royale, désolé de te l'app...

Il s'interrompit. Un souvenir refaisait surface dans sa mémoire.

\- Att... tends... Redis-moi comment tu t'appelles ?

Le sourire de Dr. Gaster s'élargit.

\- C'est moi qui ait formé Alphys.

Sans cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Puis il se prit le visage entre les mains.

\- Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdu, là...

\- C'est normal. Je vais t'expliquer.

Gaster s'assit sur le canapé, près du torse du petit squelette. Instinctivement, il eut un mouvement de recul, mais étant allongé, les possibilités de fuite étaient peu nombreuses, voire inexistantes.

\- J'ai terminé la construction de ma machine temporelle. Je l'ai utilisée pour aller dans le futur. Au début, je voulais juste vous revoir, ton frère et toi...

\- Nous... "revoir" ?

\- J'y reviendrai plus tard, fit le scientifique avec un regard rassurant. Donc je vous regardais, je m'assurais que tout allait bien pour vous deux. Je commençais à me dire que tout allait bien, et puis...

Son sourire se transforma en rictus.

\- Je t'ai vu combattre l'humain, avant qu'il ne finisse par recommencer la timeline.

\- O-Oh ...

\- ... Sans.

\- O... Oui ?

\- Ta magie est extrêmement puissante. Cela pourrait être dangereux pour ton entourage, tes amis et... ton frère.

\- EH, s'écria Sans, je ne suis pas un enfant ! Je sais quand-même contrôler ma magie ! Et puis... Tu es qui pour nous observer Pap's et moi ?

(Là je vous ferais bien une scène à la Star Wars style "Sans... Je suis ton père" mais faut pas abuser.)

\- Disons que je suis ton... créateur.

Le petit squelette haussa un sourcil (toi et moi on a déjà eu une discussion là-dessus, les squelettes on des sourcils).

\- Eh, doc, je... j'y crois pas vraiment, à ton... votre... histoire. Je veux dire, si j'avais un père, je m'en souviendrais, quand-même, non ?

Il regarda les mains trouées de Gaster.

\- Je suppose que c'est toi qui m'a kidnappé et emmené dans cette timeline ? C'est toi qui m'a accroché toutes ces saloperies de tubes ?

\- Oui. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'en débarrasses aussi facilement, d'ailleurs.

Sans soupira, plaqua sa main sur son visage.

\- Ok, donc... Ce que t'es en train de me dire... C'est que t'es l'ancien scientifique royal qui a créé la machine à voyager dans le temps (et qui, accessoirement, m'a créé), que tu as aussi créé le Core (si j'ai bien compris) et que c'est pour ça que t'as disparu (ça c'est des gens qui me l'ont dit), mais que tu n'étais pas mort, et comme tu t'inquiétais pour nous, tu a utilisé la machine pour venir vérifier qu'on allait bien. En me voyant utiliser ma magie, tu t'es dit que je pouvais dangereux, donc tu as attendu que je sois endormi pour... Ben, je sais pas comment t'as fait, mais...

\- Seringue anesthésiante.

Le petit squelette grimaça. Il essaya de s'éloigner le plus possible de Gaster.

\- Laisse-moi rentrer chez moi.

\- Non.

\- Je veux voir mon frère ! cria Sans en essayant de se lever. ça fait des années qu'on vit ensemble et il ne sait jamais rien passé de mal !

\- ça viendra. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ta magie.

\- Je sais la contrôler.

\- Pour l'instant, oui.

Le ton très calme et neutre du scientifique le faisait bouillir de rage. Il sentit tout d'un coup une vague de froid l'envahir. Il chancela un peu et sa tête retomba sur l'accoudoir du canapé. La sensation glacée disparut.

\- Ghh... Que...

Gaster continuait de sourire. Son oeil gauche brillait d'un éclat violet.

\- J... Je... Je... C'est toi qui m'a fait... ça ?

\- Oui.

Le petit squelette grogna, se redressa. Il demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça. Gaster répondit qu'il devait être calme. Sans demanda combien de temps il devrait rester avec lui pour apprendre à contrôler sa magie. Gaster répondit que ça prendrait plus ou moins de temps. Sans gémit.

\- Et Papyrus ? C'est mon petit frère, il va s'inquiéter si je ne rentre pas. C'est aussi ton... uh, "fils", tu ne te soucies pas de lui ?

\- J'ai laissé une lettre à Papyrus fit tranquillement le scientifique. Je lui ai tout expliqué. Ne t'en fais pas, tu le retrouveras en temps voulu, quand tu ne seras plus dangereux pour lui.

Sans ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, mais seul un sanglot étranglé sortit de sa gorge. Il cligna des yeux, étonné de sentir des larmes sur ses joues, et surtout extrêmement gêné et en colère de pleurer devant Gaster.

Celui-ci posa une main sur son crâne.

\- N... Ne me touche pas, gronda le petit squelette en essayant de se dérober. Va... Va-t-en.

Il frissonna quand les doigts squelettiques passèrent doucement sur son visage, éprouvant les reliefs de ses pommettes et fossettes, essuyant ses larmes, glissant sur ses mâchoires serrées.

Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant plus voir ce visage à la fois étranger et familier. Il sentit une bouche s'appuyer sur la sienne ("clank !") et il se sentit immédiatement bleuir. Tétanisé, il n'osa pas ouvrir les paupières. Il n'avait pas la force de se débattre. Il n'en avait même plus la volonté.

Il sentit que Gaster se levait, puis entendit des pas s'éloigner.

Alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa sombrer.

 _Pap's... Pap's, où es-tu, frérot... J'ai tellement besoin de toi... J'espère que tu vas bien, qu'il ne t'a pas fait de mal..._

\- Pap's... sanglotait-il tout doucement.

...

Il avait été réveillé par la lumière du soleil sur son visage. Le canapé était situé juste sous la fenêtre et était le premier à profiter des lueurs du jours montant.

\- Mgnn? Pap ... yrus?

Son frère était habituellement déjà levé à cette heure-ci, s'apprêtant à partir poser des pièges à humains.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- GAAAH ! Oh... Oh... _Damn_ , tu m'as fait peur...

\- Excuse-moi.

Gaster se tenait penché par dessus le canapé. Sans remarqua qu'une couverture légère recouvrait son petit corps. Surpris, il la prit et fit glisser le tissu entre ses doigts. Il était doux au toucher.

Gaster laissa ses yeux glisser sur le corps du squelette, qui remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

\- Tu devrais dormir dans un vrai lit, ce soir. Tu prendras ton ancienne chambre.

\- Mon ancienne chambre ? Ah... Oui, j'avais oublié.

Le scientifique l'observait d'une manière gênante, voire intrusive. Sans avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voir directement dans sa tête pour savoir à quoi il pensait.

\- ... Si tu as faim, il y a des Temflakes (HoI !) sur la table.

Le petit squelette regarda pour la première fois autour de lui. Mis à part le canapé, il y avait peu de meubles dans le salon. L'écran d'un petit téléviseur éteint, situé en face du canapé, lui renvoyait son image. Les cernes sous ses yeux semblaient plus sombres et profondes que la veille, et il semblait très confus. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Gaster.

\- D'accord.

Il aurait bien rajouté un "merci", mais vu les circonstances, il était probablement en droit de passer outre cette formule de politesse. Si un criminel s'apprête à vous buter mais qu'il vous propose d'abord un coca, vous allez pas lui dire "merci mec, t'es vachement sympa".

Il se leva, dégagea la couverture et s'approcha de la table, qui était visible depuis le salon bien qu'elle se trouvât dans la cuisine, car il n'y avait pas de porte pour séparer les deux pièces.

Il s'installa sur une des trois chaises, tira un bol vers lui et le remplit de céréales. En voyant Gaster prendre place sur la chaise en face de lui, une tasse de café dans une main et un bloc note (auquel était attaché un crayon) dans l'autre, il se raidit.

\- E... Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire.

\- Oh je voulais juste m'excuser. Pour t'avoir laissé seul dans le laboratoire. J'aurais au moins dû être avec toi pour te surveiller. Non, en fait, j'aurais dû t'emmener ici dès le début.

Sans se renfrogna.

\- Oui, c'est sûr que c'est de loin le pire que tu aies fait... grommela-t-il.

Il chercha des yeux une bouteille de lait. Manger des céréales _sans lait_ était clairement à classer parmi les choses qui l'énervaient le plus. Et, comme par magie, sans doute parce-que c'était vraiment de la magie, une bouteille d'un blanc nacré apparut devant lui avec un petit "pop". En face de lui, Gaster le regardait en souriant. Son oeil était redevenu violet. Sans cesser de le fixer, il porta la tasse à ses lèvres inexistantes et bu une gorgée avec un regard provocateur. Sans frissonna en apercevant une inscription sur la tasse "Bonne fête des pères".

... COMMENT AVAIT-IL PU LAISSER CE GARS L'EMBRASSER ?

Sans un mot, il prit la bouteille de lait et en versa le contenu dans son bol. Il pouvait sentir les yeux du scientifique peser sur lui. En tremblant un petit peu, il posa la bouteille vide avec colère et se leva un petit peu de sa chaise, les mains sur la table.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! s'écria-t-il en faisant trembler ses Temflakes. Arrête de faire comme si... comme si il ne s'était rien passé ! Je ne te connais pas, d'accord ? Et tu crois peut-être me connaître, mais c'est faux ! J'ai grandi ! Je ne suis plus un enfant, je ne suis même plus ton enfant ! Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu sois mon père ! Je ne te crois pas ! Comment je pourrais te faire confiance ? Je... Je te déteste !

Pendant que Sans lui gueulait dessus, Gaster croisa les jambes et continua de le regarder "comme ça". Il souriait toujours. Il termina son café et croisa aussi les bras. Quand le petit squelette, haletant, s'appuyant sur la table, eut vidé son sac, ils entamèrent un duel de regards. Sans serrait les dents, transpirait, en bref, il était clairement tendu. Gaster était calme.

Il souriait.

Puis il prit la parole.

\- Je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois, Sans. Peut-être même que je te connais encore mieux que toi-même.

Il décroisa les bras, puis croisa ses mains sur la table et s'appuya dessus.

\- Si je te regarde, Sans, c'est parce-que ça fait des années que je ne t'ai pas eu réellement en face de moi, en train de me parler. Un père n'a pas le droit d'être heureux de retrouver son fils ?

Le petit squelette, qui n'en menait pas large, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose (probablement une insulte), mais Gaster lui coupa la parole.

\- Et malgré le fait que tu ne sois plus un enfant, tu seras toujours _mon_ enfant, quoi que tu puisses en dire. Ensuite...

Il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

\- Je comprends que tu aies du mal à me faire confiance. C'est normal, mais tu finiras par t'habituer à moi. Je fais ça pour ton bien, d'accord ?

\- C'est pour mon bien que tu m'as arraché à mon jeune frère, qui lui est encore un enfant et qui a besoin de moi ? Et pourquoi pas son bien à lui ? Je... Je...

Sa voix se mit à trembler. Il regarda ses chaussons.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te _hais_...

Gaster poussa brutalement sa chaise. En se levant (tout aussi brusquement), la table trembla, la bouteille de lait vide se renversa et la tasse et le bol vacillèrent. Sans sentit tous les muscles de son corps se raidir (oui oui. les squelettes ont des muscles. va vérifier. non, je déconne, le fait pas et continue à lire) et se tint prêt à se téléporter. Il n'aurait pas assez de magie pour aller bien loin, mais s'il parvenait à atteindre le salon, il pourrait se ruer vers la porte et essayer de s'enfuir.

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps.

Le scientifique était bien plus rapide que lui. Sans n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà sur lui. Il s'attendait à des coups, à des cris, et au lieu de ça, il sentit simplement les doigts osseux de Gaster se refermer sur ses poignets, l'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Un joli bleu clair envahit les joues du petit squelette. Les yeux du scientifique se plongèrent dans les siens. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il sut qu'il ne devait pas rompre le contact visuel.

\- Qu-Que...

\- Mon Dieu, Sans... fit le plus âgé en retrouvant son sourire. Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours aussi... adorable.

Puis il lâcha ses poignets.

\- H- Huh ?

\- Hey, tu croyais vraiment qu'il en fallait si peu pour que je m'énerve et que je te tue ? (Il rit.) Je ne pourrais jamais te faire du mal, Sansy. Et pas que à cause des liens de sang.

Il tourna les talons. Après une courte réflexion de Sans sur le fait que les squelettes n'aient pas de sang, il se redressa un petit peu.

\- Euh... Doc... Gaster... Je... Je ne te crois toujours pas quand tu dis être mon... père. Montre-moi au moins une preuve.

Le scientifique se retourna. Quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux.

\- Ce soir, fit-il avec un sourire chaleureux dans la voix. Je te montrerai.

Il quitta la pièce.

* * *

 **ABSOLUMENT JE VAIS FAIRE PLUSIEURS CHAPITRES ! T'AS**

 **UN PROBLÈME AVEC ÇA ENFOIRÉ ?**

 **Vous en faites pas, le lemon arrivera un peu plus tard. Vous pouvez**

 **patienter jusque là, quand-même ? Bien sûr que vous pouvez. Ou pas. Je**

 **m'égare.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, les gens ! Moi je maudis les gens qui m'ont pervertie**

 **avec leurs putains de fanarts.**

 **Allez, bye les gens !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut les gens !**

 **Ayant reçu par mails, skype, comments et reviews diverses menaces de mort**

 **toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres (je commence vraiment à croire**

 **que vous avez un problème encore plus sérieux que le mien), voici la suite**

 **de cette petite fanfic pas piquée des hannetons.**

 **Au début, j'étais vraiment motivée pour faire un lemon, et puis**

 **je me suis dit qu'il fallait quand-même qu'il y ait un minimum de logique dans**

 **cette histoire inventé à l'arrache. Donc dans ce chapitre, toujours pas de**

 **baise, s** **orry guys.** **Oui, ça fait longtemps.**

 **Let's rock, baby !**

* * *

Family stories (part 2)

Au dehors, il faisait sombre. Des petits tourbillons de neige étaient soulevés par le vent, pour retomber plus loin.

Sans s'ennuyait mortellement.

À genoux sur le canapé, sa tête était posée sur ses bras croisés qui eux-même étaient posés sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ses pupilles blanches suivaient les branches ou feuilles mortes qui voletaient dans la ville déserte. Il soupira. Gaster avait quitté la maison dans la matinée pour aller au laboratoire. Naïvement, Sans avait cru qu'il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la porte pour se tailler. Il avait été surpris qu'elle ne soit même pas verrouillée. Un grand scientifique ne pouvait pas être distrait à ce point, n'est-ce pas ?

Eh bien justement non. Dès qu'il avait mis un pied dehors, il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se sentait faible. Il avait fait quelques pas, se dirigeant vers un endroit familier, le bar de Grillby. Mais au bout d'un moment, il s'était heurté à une paroi totalement invisible, mais très solide. Essayant alors de se téléporter, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait même pas à se déplacer sur deux mètres.

\- L'enfoiré, gronda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Il avait tenté de faire surgir des os, mais rien ne se passa. Même son oeil refusait de s'allumer en bleu.

D'un pas rageur, il était retourné dans la maison, les poings serrés le long de son corps. Il avait remarqué la présence d'une note sur la table de la cuisine, qui n'était pas là quand il était sorti.

L'écriture était étrange, et Sans ne connaissait pas les symboles. Pourtant, il comprit tout, chose qui lui parut bien étrange.

[ _Sans, je serai de retour en fin d'après-midi. Si tu as faim, il y a deux hot-dogs dans le placard du bas et une bouteille de ketchup dans le frigo. Essaye de t'occuper comme tu peux, je suis désolé de ne rien t'avoir prévu à faire pour ne pas t'ennuyer. Demain, je t'emmènerai avec moi au laboratoire. En attendant, tu peux prendre des livres dans ma bibliothèque. Au fait, n'essaye pas de t'enfuir, j'ai créé un champ de force magique autour de la maison. Tu ne peux pas t'éloigner à plus de 10 mètres._

 _À ce soir.]_

\- Quel connard ! s'exclama Sans en reposant la note. (le ketchup, ça se met bien au frigo, hein ? parce-que moi j'aime pas ça donc j'en ai pas donc je sais pas donc voilà)

Néanmoins, il devait admettre que Gaster avait fait du très bon travail, le petit squelette n'avait pas perçu la présence du champ de force jusqu'à ce qu'il fonce dedans. Il jeta un coup d'oeil aux escaliers. Sur le palier, il y avait deux portes, sans doute celle de son ancienne chambre et de celle du scientifique.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Il n'avait rien de mieux à faire, et il ne voulait pas passer sa journée entière à regarder dehors d'un air mélancolique. Peut-être trouverait-il un livre intéressant chez Gaster.

Il monta les escaliers, tourna la poignée de la porte.

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. À tâtons, Sans chercha un interrupteur. La lumière finit par s'allumer d'elle même. "... Un détecteur de mouvement ? Ce type aime vraiment travailler..."

C'était une chambre tout à fait normale. Un lit deux places (mais avec un seul oreiller, comme ça ça va vous perturber), une petite table de nuit avec un radioréveil, une lampe de chevet, une paire de lunettes, et dans les tiroirs des DIZAINES DE PUTAINS DE LIVRES BLBLBLBLBLB. La salle en elle-même n'était pas très décorée. Les étagères étaient également remplies de livres, et un bureau était couvert de paperasse, de plans et de feuilles froissées.

Un peu intrigué, Sans s'approcha du bureau. La plupart des feuilles étaient recouvertes des mêmes signes que ceux sur la note que Gaster lui avait laissée. Il tomba sur un grand papier bleu à l'écriture blanche. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Mes... Mes gasters blasters !

En effet, c'étaient bien eux, avec un croquis de face, et un autre de profil. Quelques mots avaient été tracés à la va-vite, "puissance décuplée", "forme adaptée", etc... On voyait bien que le scientifique, très excité par sa nouvelle idée, avait tout de suite voulu passer à la pratique sans trop s'attarder sur la théorie.

Sans s'apprêtait à se tourner vers les étagères dans l'espoir de trouver un livre intéressant quand il repéra quelque chose. Vous savez, le corps est fait de telle sorte que quand vous voyez des couleurs vives au milieu d'un amas de sombre, votre oeil est irrésistiblement attiré. C'était exactement ce qui s'était passé avec notre squelette. Dépassant de sous un plan représentant une sorte de main avec un gros trou dans la paume, des tâches bleues, rouges et jaunes agressaient les pupilles.

Frissonnant, Sans tira la feuille vers lui.

C'était un dessin d'enfant aux gros traits, très coloré. Le petit squelette dût plisser les yeux pour reconnaître les personnages. Puis il les écarquilla avec stupeur. C'était lui ! C'était lui sur ce dessin ! Et à sa gauche, il y avait Papyrus, Papyrus quand il était encore tout petit ! Et derrière eux, il y avait...

... Gaster ?

Qu'est-ce que Gaster venait faire là-dedans ? Sans fronça les sourcils (non, vraiment, je pense que je vais des parenthèses à chaque fois qu'on aura une histoire de squelette-sourcils). Non, Gaster n'était ni son père, ni son créateur. Gaster était un enfoiré, Gaster n'avait aucun lien avec lui.

Alors qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sur ce dessin ?

\- Merde... grogna-t-il. Je ferais mieux de... Hmm ?

Dans le coin gauche de la feuille, toujours écrit avec des symboles, on pouvait lire une phrase. Sans approcha son visage et plissa les yeux.

\- Ne... N'oublie pas... Quoi ?

Il reposa le dessin, très troublé.

\- ... Ah oui, un livre.

...

Sans ne pensait pas trouver quelque chose de très intéressant. Des tonnes et des tonnes de bouquin de physique, voilà ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il fut cependant surpris de tomber sur un livre d'histoire. L'ouvrage était plutôt gros et lourd (comme ma BRIQUE), et il redescendit dans le salon en le tenant sous le bras. S'installant sur le canapé, il se contenta de feuilleter les pages d'un air ennuyé.

Puis, à force de lire en diagonale, il finit par s'intéresser vraiment au texte. Il reprit le livre depuis le début et il y passa tout l'après-midi. Sans n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir autant aimer tourner les pages, encore et encore, pour apprendre l'histoire de son peuple et celle des humains.

Vers midi, il était allé prendre les hot-dogs et le ketchup. Le goût était différent de ceux de chez Grillby, mais dans un sens positif.

Le soir commençait à tomber, quand Gaster ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Sans était affalé sur le canapé, dévorant son livre, et entendre la porte s'ouvrir puis claquer le fit sursauter. Il y avait une violente tempête de neige dehors, et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Gaster avait remonté son col roulé jusqu'à son nez inexistant. Sa blouse de scientifique était fermé jusqu'en haut, masquant sa bouche. En entrant, il épousseta la neige sur ses vêtements, grelotta.

\- Ça va aller ? demanda Sans par réflexe.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles (souvenez-vous ce que je vous ai dit au chapitre 1 avec le tueur au coca). Mais le monstre ne le prit pas de haut. Déboutonnant sa blouse et rabaissant un peu le col de son pull, il lui sourit chaleureusement.

\- Oui, ça va aller. Merci.

\- Hmgh.

\- Tu as trouvé comment t'occuper ?

\- Hm-mh.

\- ... Sans.

\- Quoi ?

\- ...

\- Si tu n'as rien a me dire, laisse-moi lire tranquille.

Gaster se téléporta près de lui, lui attrapa le bras. Sans, surpris, lâcha son livre et poussa un petit cri.

\- Viens avec moi.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il abandonna à contrecoeur le confortable canapé et la chaleur de la maison pour plonger dans le froid et la neige en compagnie du scientifique. Sitôt qu'il eut posé un pied dehors, il eut l'impression de se transformer en glaçon. Figé sur place, il se mit à claquer des dents.

\- E-Eh... I-Il... f-fait p-pl... plutôt fr...oid d-dans ce... cette f-foutue t-time... line...

Gaster le regarda, hésita quelques secondes, puis passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le serrant contre lui et utilisant sa magie pour les réchauffer tous les deux.

Les pupilles de Sans disparurent, laissant ses orbites vides et inquiétants.

\- Lâche-moi tout de suite.

\- Eh, fit Gaster en faisant un pas vers la fin de la petite ville, tu n'as pas dit que tu avais froid ?

\- Hé, je saurai supporter ça ! Lâche-moi maintenant !

\- Non.

Avec un sourire, le scientifique glissa son autre main dans le creux de la jambe du jeune squelette, à l'arrière de la rotule et le souleva de terre, le plaquant contre son corps et soufflant dans son cou.

\- Bon, allons-y.

\- LAISSE-MOI PARTIR PUTAIN REPOSE-MOI ENFOIRÉ-

\- C'est ça, c'est ça.

Gaster devait d'abord s'éloigner du champ de force pour pouvoir utiliser la magie et se téléporter. Quand il se mit à marcher, Sans se mit à rouer son torse de coups de pieds et de poings.

\- Eh, fit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté pour esquiver une attaque, tu n'as plus froid, non ?

Tandis que le plus petit l'insultait de tous les noms, le plus âgé caressait son crâne en fredonnant.

\- ESPÈCE DE SALE-

Son injure fut étouffée par la téléportation. Par instinct, Sans s'était tût et recroquevillé dans ses bras. Il avait senti des doigts se crisper sur son bras en un geste rassurant.

Il se débattit et Gaster lui permit de se dégager de son étreinte et le posa au sol. Le petit squelette regarda autour de lui.

\- ... Waterfall ? Je croyais qu'on allait dans ton laboratoire à Hotland.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça, je t'ai juste dit que j'avais quelque chose à te faire découvrir.

Sans grogna.

\- Bon, alors où est-ce que c'est ? Parce-que je connais Waterfall par coeur, hein, si tu essayes de me faire une surprise, ça ne va pas... O-Oh, d'accord.

Ils s'étaient téléportés sur l'autre rive du petit canard. Gaster avait appuyé sa main contre un renflement du mur, l'avait fait glisser vers le bas. Puis ses doigts avaient tapoté quelques pierres dans un ordre précis et complexe. Un grand trou, bien carré, comme une porte ouverte, était apparue dans le mur (chemin de Traverse ma gueule).

\- Viens.

Le scientifique passa la porte. Sans hésita à le suivre, mais la curiosité l'emporta. Il se mit à courir pour le rattraper puis ils marchèrent côte à côte dans un long couloir sombre, uniquement éclairé par les quelques pierres brillantes incrustées dans la roche des parois.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, cet endroit ?

Gaster eut un sourire un petit peu crispé.

\- Une sorte de... salle des archives.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'avais pas assez de place dans ton labo ?

\- ... Pas vraiment. Disons que les travaux que je range ici sont vraiment importants, et si quelqu'un venait à les trouver...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Sans comprit parfaitement. Ils continuèrent de marcher tout en gardant le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent dans une salle circulaire assez grande. Un petit ruisseau à l'eau très claire coulait tranquillement contre le mur et disparaissait sous la roche. La pièce était remplie de fleurs d'écho. Il y avait également des casiers, directement faits dans la paroi.

\- Ça fait des années que je ne suis pas venu ici. Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- Hein ? Doc, je ne suis jamais venu dans cette salle, je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait.

En réponse à cela, Gaster s'avança vers une des fleurs d'écho, fit signe à Sans de s'approcher. Intrigué, le petit squelette s'accroupit près de la fleur. Celle-ci se mit à parler.

 _\- Papa ! Papa, regarde ! Je peux faire voler tes feuilles ! Papa ! Tu ne regardes pas ! Regarde, je peux même les envoyer où je veux !_

Une autre fleur continua d'une voix mal assurée.

 _\- C'est très bien, Sans, mais fait très attention, j'ai mis des semaines à faire ces plans, je n'aimerais pas qu'ils tombent dans l'eau..._

Et une autre.

 _\- Sans, Sans ! Fais-moi voler encore une fois ! Allez, s'il te plaîît ! Papa ! Dis-luiii !_

Il reconnaissait cette voix. Il la reconnaissait car il vivait avec depuis qu'il était né. Et il avait reconnu sa propre voix, aussi. Et celle du monstre qui se tenait actuellement à son côté, une main sur son épaule.

\- J-Je... Je... Ça... n'est pas possible, c'est...

Gaster s'était approché de l'un des casiers, l'avait déverrouillé avec une petite clé accrochée à sa ceinture et sortit tout une pile de feuilles, qu'il tendit à Sans. Le petit squelette tremblait en regardant les feuilles d'écho, qui avaient recommencé à parler.

 _\- Papa, j'ai fait un dessin pour toi !_

 _\- Regarde, papa, le blaster a l'air content !_

 _\- Pap's et moi on a trouvé un chien ! On peut le garder, papa ?_

 _\- Aaah ! Papa mon oeil est bleeuu !_

 _\- Calme-toi, Sansy, calme-toi, c'est normal !_

\- Sans ?

Le jeune squelette prit les feuilles. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Des croquis de lui, les bras écartés, de face, de dos, de profil. Des textes très détaillés étaient inscrits à côté de chaque dessin, toujours en symboles.

Une goutte tomba sur le papier, diluant un petit peu un texte.

\- Sans, ça va aller ?

\- O-Oui, répondit l'intéressé d'une voix chuchotante et étranglée. Oui, ça... ça...

Il sentit les bras de Gaster l'entourer. Ses joues étaient trempés.

\- Shhh... Calme-toi, Sans. Calme-toi.

\- Me... Me calmer ? Je... J'ai été _créé !_ Moi et mon frère ne sommes pas normaux, nous ne sommes que des inventions ! D'ailleurs ce n'est même pas mon frère... Et je viens d'apprendre que j'ai une sorte de... père, ou de créateur ! Je... C'est horrible ! Je n'ai jamais rien su de ma famille, Pap's est ma seule famille, et là j'apprends que je n'ai même pas de famille !

Gaster l'embrassa sur le front, s'assit en tailleurs sur le sol et le prit sur ses genoux.

\- Sans. Tu as de la famille. Tu m'as moi et Papyrus. Quand je vous ai créé, je vous ait injecté un tout petit peu de Détermination. Et de mon A.D.N. Vous êtes mes fils, d'accord ? Vous êtes de mon sang.

Sans enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du scientifique, sans doute pour cacher ses larmes et étouffer ses sanglots. Gaster caressa son dos en le serrant contre lui et en lui murmurant des choses apaisantes.

\- ... Doc, dis-moi enfin ce que c'est que ce foutu endroit.

\- ... Avant d'être une salle d'archive, c'était toujours l'endroit où je vous emmenait, ton frère et toi, pour pique-niquer. Tu adorais faire voler des choses. Un jour, tu a soulevé Papyrus et tu l'as fait tomber dans l'eau. (Ce souvenir lui arracha un sourire.) Il t'en a voulu toute la journée. Le soir, il est monté sur le Gaster Blaster qui t'a attrapé par le T-shirt et jeté dans la rivière. Après ça, vous étiez réconciliés.

Les doigts de Sans se crispèrent sur sa blouse de scientifique.

\- Doc ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut quitter cet endroit ? Tout de suite ?

Gaster baissa la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du petit squelette. Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la fit doucement glisser.

\- Bien sûr.

* * *

 **Râââh, mais c'est bon, arrêtez de chialer, vous allez l'avoir votre putain de**

 **lemon ! Alors tu baisses ton flingue, qu'il soit pointé vers ton crâne ou ton écran**

 **d'ordinateur, et tu PATIENTES !**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre un peu plus court vous a plu, vous aurez la scène de cul**

 **dans le prochain chapitre, je pense.**

 **Allez, bye les gens !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yop les gens !**

 **J'ai vu dans les commentaires que quelqu'un me reprochait (ou me remerciait ?**

 **Je sais toujours pas...) de trop mettre l'accent sur le fait que Gaster est**

 **le père, ou créateur, de Sans, et que ce sera encore plus malsain quand**

 **le lemon arrivera. Donc en effet, mais de toute façon ce sera quand-même malsain parce-que...**

 **merde les gens, c'est des squelettes quoi !**

 **OUI il va y avoir du lemon, calme tes convulsions, prend tes mouchoirs**

 **et fais gaffe à être seul(e).**

 **Entre chaque chapitre j'ai besoin de sniffer des images qui me donnent**

 **de l'inspiration. Et sur Tumblr... On trouve des choses... Euh... Pas mal pour inspirer**

 **un lemon...**

 **Allez, c'est partiiii !**

* * *

Family stories (part 3)

Le sommeil de Sans était peuplé de cauchemars, dans lesquels s'enchaînaient flash lumineux, visages familiers et moments d'obscurité. L'esprit endormi du petit squelette n'avait pas le temps d'assimiler les images trop rapides pour que son cerveau puisse en tirer des conclusions, mais un sentiment d'angoisse et d'inquiétude le prenait à la gorge et l'enserrait, l'enserrait, jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Et puis des voix s'ajoutèrent au cauchemar, une voix enfantine et sanglotante qui suppliait quelqu'un de rester, et une autre voix, glaciale, profonde, qui murmurait "N'oublie pas...". Et encore... Et encore...

"N'oublie pas..."

\- Sans !

\- GAH !

Le squelette s'éveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air affolé sans comprendre où il était. Puis il baissa les yeux. Il avait beaucoup bougé dans son sommeil et ses pieds étaient empêtrés dans la couverture. Il portait une chemise de nuit vert clair dont il avait la désagréable impression qu'elle avait servi à des cobayes de laboratoires.

La chambre était celle de son enfance oubliée, et à son chevet, éclairé par un rayon de lumière qui passait par l'entrebâillement de la porte, se trouvait son créateur oublié, qui le regardait avec anxiété.

\- Sans, fit-il en s'appuyant un peu sur le matelas, tu te sens bien ?

L'intéressé fit de son mieux pour calmer sa respiration haletante et se tourna lentement vers Gaster.

\- O... Oui... Ça... va aller, je vais b-bien...

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils, guère convaincu par ce piètre jeu d'acteur. Il se redressa un peu et serra Sans contre son torse.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me parler, Sansy, mais... Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, murmura-t-il en faisant glisser ses doigts sur sa nuque, je suis juste dans la chambre à côté, d'accord ?

\- O... Oui...

Gaster resta à côté de lui un petit moment, préférant s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Sous ses doigts, chaque muscle (hmm... des squelettes avec des muscles... hmmmmmmmmm...) se crispait, électrisés par la proximité alarmante du corps du scientifique. Mais Sans ne cherchait pas à le repousser. Ç'aurait été stupide, après tout. Son cauchemar l'avait terrifié, et il devait admettre que les bras rassurants de Gaster tendrement enlacés autour de sa poitrine l'apaisait.

Pendant un instant, il se permit de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du scientifique. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration saccadée et entoura sa taille de ses bras tremblotants. Il ne l'aimait pas, il ne voulait pas rester avec lui, mais il n'avait que lui... Et sa présence le réconfortait plus que n'importe quelle parole que Papyrus aurait pu prononcer...

Il sursauta. Non, c'était faux. Il préférait Papyrus. Non, même pas, il aimait Papyrus, il n'avait pas à le préférer parce-qu'il n'y avait jamais eu que lui. Il le repoussa en grognant et croisa le bras sur sa poitrine en évitant son regard.

Gaster ne parut pas surpris, ni même en colère. Il l'embrassa tout doucement sur le front puis se releva et se dirigea vers la porte, qu'il avait laissée entrouverte. Là, il se retourna vers lui et lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Viens me voir si tu as besoin de moi.

La porte se ferma. Sans se retrouva tout seul dans le noir, des larmes brillantes sur les joues et furieux contre lui-même. D'un geste rageur, il s'essuya les yeux et se recoucha. Il se recroquevilla en position foetale en espérant s'endormir au plus vite.

Le lendemain, il regretta son voeu.

Il ne fit plus de cauchemars, mais il ne savait pas si les rêves qui les remplacèrent étaient pires. Au début, ça n'avait rien d'anormal. Sans était allongé sur le dos sur un canapé. Ce n'était pas le sien, mais quelle importance ? Tout était toujours aussi flou, et ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul dans ce rêve.

Gaster était avec lui. Sur lui. Il l'embrassait. Et Sans ne se débattait pas. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Le visage du scientifique commençait à descendre le long de sa cage thoracique. Sans se retrouvait nu. Gaster, la tête entre ses jambes écartées, léchait son bassin en le regardant d'un air provocateur.

Sans gémissait, de plus en plus fort.

Le rêve changea.

Le petit squelette était maintenant allongé sur le ventre, les yeux à demi fermés. Il sentait les mains de Gaster s'agripper à ses hanches, il sentait son souffle sur sa nuque, il le sentait _à l'intérieur de lui_. Il avait mal, mais cette douleur était si agréable, si délicieuse, qu'il ferma totalement les yeux pour s'abandonner pleinement au plaisir grandissant.

D'autres rêves du même style s'enchaînèrent pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que Sans se réveille.

Un fourmillement à la fois très plaisant et désagréable parcourait son entrejambe. Prit d'une panique soudaine, il souleva sa chemise au dessus des reins et étouffa une exclamation.

Normalement, il n'aurait jamais été choqué en voyant son érection, mais bordel de merde, il bandait à cause de... ces foutus rêves ! Il bandait à cause de Gaster !

Il s'appuya contre le dossier du lit, haletant, comme s'il avait cherché à s'éloigner de son membre bleu dressé et suintant de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Il le regardait avec horreur, puis fermait les yeux pour ne plus le voir, et alors les ouvrait à nouveau pour vérifier qu'il était toujours là.

Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à l'aube, la respiration sifflante. Quand il descendit dans le salon pour le petit déjeuner et que Gaster lui lança un "Salut Sansy, bien dormi ?", il détourna vivement le regard et un bleu clair envahit ses joues. Il ne pouvait imaginer le scientifique autrement que dans ses rêves, ce qui rendait tout contact visuel très gênant.

La journée se déroula sans encombre. Gaster partit de bonne heure au laboratoire et Sans se remit à lire le gros livre d'histoire relié, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le texte, des bribes d'images de son rêve venaient envahir son esprit, ses mains tremblaient et ne parvenaient plus à tourner les pages.

"Je... Je pourrais peut-être... Enfin, il ne devrait pas rentrer avant un bon bout de temps, peut-être que je pourrais..."

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'apparition soudaine de l'objet de son trouble juste à côté de lui.

\- Hey Sans !

\- AAH ! BORDEL ARRÊTE DE FAIRE ÇA PUTAIN-

\- Arrêter de faire quoi ? demanda Gaster avec un sourire en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Te... Te téléporter à côté de moi comme ça sans aucun bruit ! C'est flippant !

Le scientifique s'esclaffa et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, à côté du petit squelette. Il croisa les jambes d'un air nonchalant, adressa un sourire en coin à Sans, qui s'était recroquevillé sur place.

\- Tu étais censé rentrer plus tard, grommela-t-il en ramenant ses genoux sous son menton.

\- Je suppose que ça veux dire que tu n'es pas content de me voir ? demanda Gaster en clignant de l'oeil, sans se départir de son sourire.

\- Exact.

Sans entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa la tête sur ses humérus, refusant de regarder le scientifique, qui semblait au courant de la gêne qu'il éprouvait car il s'approcha un peu de lui et mit un doigt sous son menton pour le faire relever la tête.

\- Sans, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Le contact subtil de l'os du monstre tout près de sa gorge eut un effet électrique sur le petit squelette, comme si le doigt était un taser. Il sursauta et se dégagea vivement et avec brusquerie.

\- T-Tout va bien, okay ? Je... Je vais très bien ! ajouta-t-il en essayant de contrôler les tremblements dans sa voix.

Néanmoins, il sut en jetant un regard à Gaster qu'il ne le croyait pas. Le scientifique l'observait les yeux plissés, et Sans eut la désagréable sensation qu'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, qui étaient encore remplies d'images le représentant lui et le petit squelette dans des positions sexuelles.

\- Eh... Que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais... R-Recule !

Gaster s'était encore rapproché de Sans, et le jeune monstre s'était instinctivement penché en arrière, résultant que le scientifique le surplombait presque totalement. Les mains de chaque côté de son corps pour se soutenir au dessus de lui, il souriait toujours. Sans le regardait avec un mélange de curiosité morbide (comme toi quand tu cherches des trucs impossibles sur Rule34, ne me mens pas, je le fais aussi, on le fait tous), et de fascination malsaine (comme toi quand tu trouves ce que tu cherchais sur Rule34).

\- Sans, dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

\- Je... Je te l'ai dit ! T-Tout va bien ! s'exclama le petit squelette d'une voix aigüe en essayant de repousser Gaster sans grand succès. L-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Va-t-en !

Un petit cri lui échappa quand il vit le visage du scientifique se rapprocher dangereusement du sien, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration sur sa bouche.

\- Gaster... G... S'il... S'il te plaît... Recule...

En guise de réponse, le monstre s'approcha encore un peu et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Sans poussa une exclamation étouffée par les dents de Gaster qui mordillaient sa mâchoire inférieure, tandis que ses yeux noirs restaient fixés sur les siens.

\- Mnn... Nnm... G-Gaster... S-Stop...

Mais le scientifique prit son visage entre ses mains et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Involontairement, Sans conjura son propre appendice et Gaster, ravi de cet effet, l'embrassa plus profondément.

Au bout d'un moment, ils furent obligés de rompre le baiser, pour reprendre leur souffle. Le petit squelette posa ses mains sur la cage thoracique du monstre, essayant de le repousser avec un gémissement.

\- G... Je t'en supplie... C'est... C'est horrible...

Le scientifique fronça les sourcils (J'AI DIT QUE JE FERAI UNE PARENTHÈSE À CHAQUE FOIS ET JE LE FERAI) d'un air amusé.

\- Je te dégoûte tant que ça, Sansy ?

\- Gaster, bordel, tu es mon... mon créateur ! Ça se fait pas, c'est... C'est... Et puis pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

Le monstre se rapprocha de son visage, mais descendit la tête pour plonger dans son cou et commencer à lécher ses vertèbres, provoquant un frisson chez le petit squelette.

\- Peut-être que j'ai tout simplement envie de découvrir ma... _création_ , d'une autre façon.

Sans ne portait pas sa veste bleue. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'en avait besoin, c'était juste qu'il l'avait perdue. En cet instant, il aurait vraiment, VRAIMENT aimé l'avoir gardée pour essayer de gagner quelques précieuses secondes le temps que Gaster la lui enlève. Là, seul son T-shirt gris clair séparait ses os sensibles des mains et de la langue du scientifique.

"Gagne du temps, crétin, gagne du temps, allez..."

Mais Sans était paralysé, et il ne trouvait rien à dire à part des "Je t'en supplie..." et des "Arrête ça..." gémis tout bas. Se débattre ne servait à rien, le petit squelette ressentait la même impression que le jour de son arrivée chez le scientifique, l'impression d'être fatigué, une impression de léthargie.

Une des mains trouées de Gaster se glissa tout doucement sous son T-shirt, pour le remonter jusque sous sa gorge. Sans décida de continuer ce que le monstre lui avait dit.

\- Ce... Ça n'est pas une raison ! cria-t-il d'une voix faible.

Le scientifique descendit son visage jusqu'à son sternum, lui sourit, puis baissa la tête et et embrassa l'os, arrachant un gémissement au petit squelette.

\- Tu veux d'autres raisons ? murmura-t-il en déposant quelques baisers appuyés sur son sternum. Peut-être... (Il lécha l'os) que j'ai envie de te faire gémir. (Il descendit jusqu'à ses côtes) Peut-être que j'ai envie de te voir frissonner. (Il descendit encore et mordilla sa colonne vertébrale.) Peut-être que j'ai envie de t'entendre crier mon nom.

Sans était devenu tellement bleu qu'on ne voyait presque plus le blanc de son crâne. Il ne se débattait plus, trop abasourdi par les paroles de Gaster pour faire le moindre mouvement.

La seule chose qui le poussa à se bouger un peu, ce fut quelque chose de chaud et humide qui léchait son entrejambe, à travers le tissu de son short.

\- G-GASTER !

\- Hmm ?

\- ARRÊTE ÇA TOUT DE SUITE PUTAIN DE- AAH !

Le scientifique avait saisi le vêtement entre ses dents et le tirait lentement vers le bas. Sans tenta de se redresser, de le repousser, mais il était comme paralysé, scotché au canapé.

Gaster prit touuuut son temps pour lui retirer totalement son short. Le petit squelette se cambra quand les lèvres (ta gueule, je sais que c'es un faux raccord) du monstre s'appuyèrent avec insistance sur le bas de son bassin, qui brillait d'une vive lumière bleue.

\- Allez, Sansy... marmonna le scientifique en commençant à donner des coups de langue. Allez, fais-le pour moi...

\- N-Non... Je t'en supplie, G, arrête, je ne veux pas...

\- Chut.

Sa longue langue d'un violet presque noir se glissa dans le trou de son bassin (c'est pas pervers, revois tes S.V.T, c'est la vérité) et Sans poussa un cri. À son grand désespoir, un membre bleu, pareil à celui qu'il avait entre les jambes le matin même, commença à se former. Le squelette se sentit brusquement honteux en se rendant compte que ce qui était en train de se passer était en tout point similaire à ses rêves.

Gaster passait ses doigts sur son sexe avec un intérêt modéré, un sourcil levé (trala la, les squelettes ont des sourcils...).

\- Eh bien voilà, tu vois que tu peux le faire...

\- Dégage ! hurla Sans en essayant de se redresser. Va-t-en, l... Mmmngh...

Le scientifique faisait tout doucement glisser sa sa bouche contre la membrane bleu avec un sourire pervers.

\- Tu aimes ça Sans ?

\- Nnh... Va te faire foutre... Ghh...

Il se mit à lécher le long du membre, toujours en souriant, s'amusant des gémissements vainement contenus du petit squelette. Puis il le prit totalement en bouche, faisant des petits mouvements de ses lèvres (je mettrai pas de parenthèses, pas la peine d'insister) sur le haut.

Il se retira un instant pour passer sa langue sur le bord de sa bouche.

\- Tu as très bon goût, Sansy.

\- F... Ferme-la !

\- D'accooord !

Gaster se pencha à nouveau et se remit à sucer, avec un plaisir évident. Il ferma les yeux et agrippa les bords du bassin de sa victime, enfonçant un peu plus son membre dans sa bouche.

Sans ne prenait plus la peine de camoufler ses cris et gémissements, mais un sentiment d'horreur le saisit quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il agrippa les bords du canapé en se mordant la mâchoire inférieure.

"Non, pas maintenant, pas devant lui, pas avec lui, non non non, retiens-toi, Sans, retiens-toi..."

Gaster semblait avoir remarqué le trouble soudain de son partenaire, et mit toute l'application du monde à lécher son sexe tout en émettant des petits bruits de succion.

\- Allez, Sansy... Jouis pour moi...

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Un liquide blanc au goût amer envahit la bouche du scientifique, qui avala sans broncher, puis nettoya le bassin de Sans (avec sa langue).

\- Je te hais, Gaster... Je te hais tellement...

L'intéressé sourit et releva les yeux vers lui pour lui faire une remarque sarcastique, mais son sourire s'effaça tout de suite quand il vit les larmes sur les joues du petit squelette.

Sans était recroquevillé en position foetale et sanglotait.

\- Je te _déteste_... Je... Je...

Gaster l'enlaça et le serra contre lui en une étreinte rassurante. À leur grande surprise à tous les deux, Sans lui rendit son câlin et l'entoura de ses bras en appuyant sa tête contre son torse, pour sentir son âme battre à quelques centimètres de lui.

Et en cet instant, rien au monde n'aurait pu les séparer.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est déjà la fin !**

 **Je dis "déjà" parce-que trois chapitres, c'est pas très long quand-même...**

 **Ah oui, et quand je dis fin, je veux dire la fin de la fic ! Ouiouioui, vous avez attendu**

 **tant que ça pour avoir un lemon minable (et sans pénétration), et une dernière phrase très cliché,**

 **ouiouioui, absolument monsieur !**

 **Pour me faire pardonner, je vais faire un truc. Mais bon, pas tout de suite, vous verrez**

 **ça à la fin de mon prochain one-shot, qui va sortir très bientôt. Enfin, bientôt,**

 **je sais pas, mais ça prendra pas un an, six mois au max. #troll**

 **Allez, bye les gens !**


End file.
